


Be Yourself

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Alternate Sorting challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Yourself

_Hello, Ginevra, another Weasley I see. Always difficult to place, you are._

"Really?" she asked.

_Oh, yes. Everyone is themselves, Miss Weasley. Where would you like to be?_

"You can do that?"

_Questioning, worthy of Ravenclaw that is._

"Oh, I'm not smart, not really. Well, I learnt some tricks from Fred and George. But they're not Ravenclaw either. And Mum would be so upset if I wasn't with the rest of the family."

_You have the strength and self-confidence to do anything you want, will you take that chance?_

Ginny took a deep breath and shut her eyes.

"Yes."

"GRYFFINDOR!"


End file.
